


【利格】《一碗毛血旺引发的“血案”》

by LumiereKei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼, 校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 请放心阅读，是甜甜的校园恋爱
Relationships: Lilium/Grossular（ACCA）, Nino/Jean（ACCA）
Kudos: 4





	【利格】《一碗毛血旺引发的“血案”》

**Author's Note:**

> 请放心阅读，是甜甜的校园恋爱

格罗苏拉最近很烦恼。  
每天傍晚，附近那所多瓦大学放学后，总会有一个黑发男人来他的店面，点一碗不加葱蒜的毛血旺，吃完还不给钱。

格罗苏拉是一名多瓦大学毕业的不知多少届的毕业生。本来在家人期待的目光下走进了高企的大门，然而没过多久，他却自己辞了职，在曾经的母校附近开了一间小吃店。  
格罗苏拉做饭的手艺相当不错，再加上外型俊朗，一头白发更是惹人注目，于是他的店铺每日都是爆满。放眼望去，店里店外坐着的，大部分都是为了店主颜值而来的女学生，和陪自己女朋友来花痴的男孩子。  
毕竟扎着高马尾，穿着粉红色围裙，还能气定神闲地在厨房忙碌的帅哥可是世间瑰宝。

那个黑发男人就是这时候出现的。  
学校还差半小时放学，小吃街上已经有不少学生陆陆续续朝这里走来。  
人群中有一个体型稍小的黑皮肤男人，由于学校里的国际生很多，所以他的出现并未引起路人太多的注意。唯一让人稍稍投去两眼的则是他一身的西装革履。

——穿这么正式来小吃街，啊，只有那个人了吧。  
——是那个人诶！真的是！快看快看！  
格罗苏拉被一阵小声议论分了神，他抬起头看向外边，话题中的主角已经朝这里走来。  
“点一碗毛血旺，不叫葱蒜，少辣。”  
长相不错，声音也不错。  
格罗苏拉打出单子递过去：“15元，谢谢。”  
“啊，记在多瓦大学的账上就好。”那个人说完就自顾自地挑个位置坐下。  
格罗苏拉一时间没反应过来。  
格罗苏拉不承认他就这样被唬住了。直到那人离开也没想起找他要钱。格罗苏拉抱着头在地上蹲了一会儿，才在尼诺的催促下去洗了碗。  
哦，尼诺是他招聘来的服务生小哥，此人厨艺了得，有时候格罗苏拉觉得他才是老板。

第二天，那个人又出现在了格罗苏拉的店里。  
“哟，中午好呀。”很有磁性的声音出现在店厅，格罗苏拉还在厨房忙碌。  
正在整理账目的尼诺头也不抬地应了声：“利利乌姆老师，你昨天的饭钱还没给。”  
“哦呀，我让他记在学校的账上了。”那人面不改色，那笑容怎么看怎么都不怀好意。  
“这里只付现不赊账。”尼诺丝毫不让步。  
“是嘛。”这个叫做利利乌姆的西装男稍稍凑了过去，“我告诉你个消息，吉恩他去……”  
“成交。”尼诺瞬间抬起头，迅速合上账本，朝里间的格罗苏拉请了假就背上背包匆匆离去。  
利利乌姆很满意地敲了敲收银台桌面，懒懒地喊了声：“老板，一碗毛血旺，不加葱蒜。”  
当然，今天的饭钱也是不给的。

格罗苏拉忙了一天，身体沉重地拉下卷门，拨开不小心粘在脸上的发丝。  
尼诺这个假请得也太久了吧，那些女孩子总是在问另一个小帅哥去哪里了。格罗苏拉一边走一边琢磨着，明天要不要再贴一张招聘启示，一个人真的忙不过来啊。  
对了，还有那个吃饭不给钱的家伙，说什么记在学校账上，他是认真的吗？学校是他开的？

哦，说到这个，格罗苏拉因毕业太久外加交际圈不广，所有他不知道的事实是，利利乌姆表面上是多瓦大学的艺术系教授，隐藏身份就是那个很多人口中神出鬼没的校董。  
利利乌姆还因为精致优雅的装扮，慵懒温和的气质，还有风趣幽默的教课风格，而被学生们捧为一个从书中走下来的，活生生的贵族。  
当格罗苏拉很久之后才知道这件事的时候，他的牙更疼了，贵族吃饭也不能不给钱！利利乌姆揽过他的身子，吻上他的脸颊，以轻笑回应：“都说了，记在学校账上嘛。”  
当然这一切都是后话了。

让我们回到当前。  
就这样，三番两次下来，格罗苏拉看着站在自己面前，西装革履风度翩翩的利利乌姆教授时，后槽牙有些疼。  
“和以前一样。”  
您说得倒是轻巧啊。格罗苏拉看着他漫不经心敲着桌面的手指，腹诽。  
“利利乌姆教授，毛血旺不加葱蒜不好吃的。” 后面有学生提醒了一句。  
“哦？是这样吗？不过我对它们过敏。谢谢你的好意。”利利乌姆转过身去，笑容温和。  
“啊，对不起！我不知道……”那个女孩脸红地拉住了同伴的手臂，身子向后躲了躲。  
格罗苏拉瞥了他一眼，轻哼一声：“只有吸血鬼才不吃葱蒜。”  
下一刻，他看着眼里带着坏笑的黑发教授探身凑到他面前，神神秘秘地低语，声音充满诱惑：“这都被你发现了吗？”  
格罗苏拉被这声音激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
您真会开玩笑。

新的服务生没找着，尼诺回来了。  
格罗苏拉看在他给自己带来苹果蛋糕和巧克力的份上，很大度地对他的旷工行为视而不见。  
“还没追到手啊？”  
现在店里没什么人，格罗苏拉坐下来，开了瓶可乐和尼诺一起吃甜点。  
“啊。”尼诺哼哼，不置可否。  
“给我看看。”格罗苏拉伸手拿过他的相机，很自然地翻看着尼诺偷拍的那些照片。  
“他是故意去那边实习的……”尼诺抱住头，这话一听就知道那位闹别扭了，“那个，利利乌姆教授用吉恩的行踪抵了饭钱，你别怪我。”  
格罗苏拉按着键的手指顿了顿。  
好啊，这是联合起来欺负他是呗。  
“尼诺。”格罗苏拉非常淡定地将相机还给他。 “这个礼拜每天的工作时间再增加一个小时吧。”

大概是因为利利乌姆教授的明星效应，来格罗苏拉这里吃饭的人似乎更多了。有时候见三五个女孩子围在一起，时不时朝店主瞥两眼，然后一脸兴奋地和同伴窃窃私语。  
格罗苏拉已经习惯了这样的目光，他自顾自地做着自己的事情。  
今天利利乌姆没有来啊。  
很快就到了歇业的时候，格罗苏拉有些心不在焉地收拾着厨房，尼诺被他打发回去了。  
可能今天是假期，那个人回去度假了吧。  
“嗒嗒嗒。”  
格罗苏拉听到敲门声，有些疑惑，店铺已经挂上了closed的牌子，而且这么晚了还会有谁过来。他擦掉手上的水，没来得及脱下围裙便出了厨房。  
店厅一片昏暗，格罗苏拉为了省电早早地拉掉了前厅的电源，街边的霓虹灯映在玻璃门上，也映出了那个身影。格罗苏拉摇摇头，还以为这位大爷今天不来了呢。  
果然太天真了。

格罗苏拉拉开大门，仗着身高，居高临下地看着那人准备开口。  
“别说话。”那个人脸色很不好，他歪了一下身子，在格罗苏拉说话之前先开了口，“还有，离我远点。”  
利利乌姆有些吃力地说着话，推开挡在面前的格罗苏拉，踉跄着走进店里。  
格罗苏拉被他推得一愣，后知后觉地关上大门，倒了杯水放在他面前。  
他怎么看上去快要死掉的样子，格罗苏拉有些疑惑又有些恍惚地在心里吐槽。  
“能给我做碗毛血旺么……”  
“都什么时候了你还想吃毛血旺？我送你去医院。”格罗苏拉终于反应了过来，架起那个人的身子，准备朝门外走去。他感到利利乌姆在挣扎，可是身高优势在那儿，一时半会被架住的人挣扎不开。  
“放开我。”那人忽然不动了，声音变得幽冷沙哑。  
“请不要这么任性。”  
这都是些什么事啊，格罗苏拉腹诽，而声音却一本正经。  
轻声低笑在耳边回荡开来，下一刻格罗苏拉就被怀里的人按在了墙上，背部受到撞击，突然而来的疼痛让他呻吟一声。  
这人不是生病了么，怎么力气还这么大……  
格罗苏拉被人拉住了头发，强迫着低下头，对上了一双幽幽泛红的眼睛：“我说过，不要靠近我。”  
格罗苏拉说不出话来，头发被拽得生疼。  
“既然你不愿意给我做毛血旺的话，就用你自己来做我的食物好了。”  
冷血的笑容之下，尖利的犬齿泛着森白的光。

原来您真的是吸血鬼啊……  
格罗苏拉闭上眼睛之前这样想到。

真疼啊……  
格罗苏拉迷糊着，意识还不是很清醒。  
“老板你醒了吗？”  
嗯，谁在叫我……不，我没醒，我怕醒来后梦里发生的事情都是真的。  
“不是梦，是真的。”  
啊，是嘛。  
格罗苏拉很不情愿地张开了眼睛。  
尼诺坐在不远处，屋里还有一个金色头发的青年，哦，格罗苏拉在尼诺的相机里见过他，好像叫做吉恩。  
“我为什么会在这里？”他环顾了下四周，陌生的装修和摆设，这显然不是店里，也不是自己的家。  
“是利利乌姆教授送你过来的，这是我家。”吉恩替尼诺回答道，递了杯水过去。  
“嗯……谢谢你。”格罗苏拉点点头。  
“那个，他的身份，你知道了吧？”吉恩斟酌试探地问道。  
“……想不知道也难啊。“格罗苏拉叹了口气，就这么平静地接受了事实。  
半晌，他的表情突然又凝重了起来：“你们不会也是吧？”  
尼诺摇头，吉恩摊手。  
不是就好。

休息了一个礼拜，脖子上的咬痕已经淡了很多。只是，老板亲自旷工这么久，会被那些常来吃饭的孩子们抱怨吧。格罗苏拉拎过钥匙，目光无意中滑过客厅里放着的一束白百合。  
那个人一直都没有出现，是吉恩代他送来了花和一些其他的东西，还有苹果蛋糕，大概是尼诺告诉他的。  
也不知是道谢还是道歉。  
估计不会再见面了吧。格罗苏拉想。

事实证明，格罗苏拉还是太天真了。  
他看着气定神闲靠在收银台上仿佛什么事都没有发生过的某人，脖子上被咬过的地方突然开始隐隐作痛。不过这一次，格罗苏拉吸取了教训，还没等那人开口，就直接放了一碗毛血旺在他面前。  
嗯，当然，上面放的是满满的葱姜蒜。  
利利乌姆看着强忍怒意却依旧面瘫的格罗苏拉和放在自己面前的毛血旺，突然很愉悦地笑了。  
“谢谢款待，不过，我在没有完成一件事情之前还不想死。”说着便凑过身去，似在欣赏格罗苏拉的表情。  
格罗苏拉稍稍向后退了一步，很想提醒他一句，那些还在吃饭的学生们已经要被吸引过来了，身为一个教授请顾虑一下自己的形象好吗。  
“格罗苏拉，做我的伴侣如何？”只听见利利乌姆在他耳边诱惑道。  
格罗苏拉经历过他吃饭不给钱，又被他咬的事情之后，对于这样突然的告白已经完全不会再惊讶了。他盯着利利乌姆看了许久，才叹了口气：“你确定要和自己的食物谈恋爱么？”  
他们谈话的声音并不低，餐厅里坐着的学生们开始骚动，一时间手机讯息的铃声此起彼伏。  
尼诺很及时地从厨房里走出来，打破了店厅里异常诡异的气氛。

第二天，不出所料的，多瓦大学所有网络平台上都开始流传起最神秘的利利乌姆教授脱单的消息，而脱单对象就是校外小吃店的白发男神店主。  
格罗苏拉无力扶额。  
“你答应吗？”那个声音又轻飘飘地传入他的耳朵里。  
“吃了这碗加蒜的毛血旺，我就答应你。”

End

短小的番外

“老板，拜托你向利利乌姆教授说个情，让他放了吉恩吧。”尼诺对着自己老板扶额叹息，满心的无奈疲惫。  
格罗苏拉暗暗放下揉着腰的手，淡淡地看了他一眼，对不起了尼诺，其实他也无能为力呢。


End file.
